


The Hoarder

by StoryThief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: Something is stealing the three sacred treasures and the triforce, along with anything valuable... it’s up to Pit and Link to find the monster and stop it, before it unleashed a demonic power





	The Hoarder

Chapter one   
A wonderful wake up…

Pit lay in bed, dreams of evil living vegetables attacking Lady Palutena dancing around in his head. Then a faint voice called, entering his dreams, “Pit, Pit! It’s time to get up! I have guests coming over!” Pit’s eyes fluttered open and shut. Then a clear and very Palutena-like voice sliced through his dream, ”Pit, I need you to wake up!! I will be having guests over any minute, and I need you to freshen up so you can answer the door.” Pit shot straight out of bed.   
“Yes Lady Palutena!!” He scrambled into the closet to slip on a new outfit and began fluffing his hair. As he was doing so a loud KNOCK sounded throughout the temple. Pit rubbed at his eyes. He usually didn’t have to get up so early. He ran for the door, tripping over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs. Thump, thump, thump, thump!! “Pit, are you alright?” Palutena asked through the laurel sitting on his head. ”Just fine!” Pit replied as he straightened out his clothes and laurel. Another knock sounded loudly, making it sound impatient. “Coming, I’m coming!” Pit yelled. He ran to the door thinking to himself, I wonder who it is? Samus? Or maybe Peach and Mario! Or Pittoo! Then he opened the door to see Zelda waiting patiently outside. ”Welcome, Princess Zelda!” Pit said, grabbing her hand and brushing his lips across it. “Come in!”   
“Oh, thank you, Pit.”   
As Zelda was stepping inside, Pit saw him the one person he hoped to NEVER come across.  
Link…

 

Author’s note

Sorry this chapter is sooo short, I promise the rest will be longer.   
Anyways, can’t wait! We’re going to have such fun with this! 🏹 🗡 

 

Chapter two   
Tea and cakes…

Pit couldn’t believe it! He had to sit right next to Link, the little turd. Pit never had any problems behaving himself but this, this, this wouldn’t do. Palutena walked over and daintily perched herself on a chair, inviting Zelda and Link to do the same. ”Don’t worry, Palutena, I’ll fetch the tea!” And with that, Pit went skipping into the kitchen. Staring at the four cups of mint tea, Pit thought to himself. Link doesn’t deserve it. He rushed forward, dumping out Link’s cup and replaced it with vinegar. As he came skipping back out, he set the tray down on the table. As he went to serve everyone their cups, Palutena suddenly snatched up the cup meant for Link. ”Lady Palutena—!” It was too late. She took a sip, grimaced, and swallowed. “Pit, what in Skyworld was in that?”   
“Oh... sorry, I must have done something wrong!”   
He took the cup and tray , turning to refill Link’s cup. As he came out he held the tray as he served. Then sat down. He watched Link intensely, waiting. Link took a big gulp, immediately spitting it back out all over Zelda “Oh my gosh, Zelda, I’m so sorry, I—”   
“Ugh... it’s ok, Link.”   
She frowned, now slimed in vinegar and Link’s saliva. “I’ll get a towel and the cakes!” Pit declared, rushing off. He walked over to the dessert cart, filling one of each with some nasty white mayonnaise, then came back out with the cart and a towel. Quickly, he helped dry off Zelda and gave everyone their cakes. “Enjoy!”   
Gobbling his— and all the rest still sitting on the cart!— down, he wheeled the cart away, ensuring that Link couldn’t have any more.   
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

“We really should be going,” Zelda insisted. “No no no, it’s late, and Hyrule is very far away! You should just stay the night. We have a guest room, and I’m sure Link can bunk with Pit! There’s an extra bed in there for when Pittoo drops by.” Palutena explained. “Hmm... alright, then. Just one night, since you insist.”   
ONE WHOLE NIGHT?!?!  
Pit couldn’t believe it! He almost protested, but then he caught the gleam in Link’s eye. I don’t want him to catch on! But... but... he’d already put up with Link all day, and now they were BUNKING!? Pit let out an irritated sigh. ”Pit, are you ok?” Palutena asked.   
“Oh, of course, Lady Palutena! Just a bit tired.”   
Pit was out of tricks, finally deciding to just lead Link up to his room.

Author’s Note  
Oh I love this chapter, especially the part where Pit calls Link a turd...  
HA HA HA HA HA HA aaahhhhh.  
That’s awesome, my editor actually put that in! Not me!!

 

Chapter 3  
A Long night

Pit lay in his bed scowling. He decided to make it unbearable for Link, and keep him awake... that bothered Pittoo. So he rolled over, a bright, sly, smile on his face. “Hey Link!” Link’s eyes opened and he turned to look at Pit. “Have I told you the story about how me and Pittoo stole the Pringles?” Link raised an eyebrow, “No.” Pit grinned, “Well... It was a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Actually it was last week, here In the palace. Anyway, I was hungry and Lady Palutena said I had had enough to eat for lunch! I had only eaten two sandwiches, three small apples, and a slice of cheesecake, but I still needed Pringles. So, I suctioned to the ceiling, like this!” Pit said, jumping up and off the bed, beating his wings hard. He was now pressed to the ceiling hard enough for him to crawl along the top. “And so, I was moving along the ceiling, really silent and I go over Lady Palutena’s head, and she doesn’t see me! So I go over and into the kitchen. Then, I see them, the Pringles, so I grab them and stuff the container in my mouth-“   
“Wait, all the way in?”  
“ No, like I’m biting it so it doesn’t fall, and I go back over and up the stairs. Then Pittoo goes, and he is right over her head when she notices him and pins his outfit to the ceiling and he doesn’t notice!  
And then he rips that part off! And keeps going, and she gets competitive. She comes up behind Pittoo and he, like, screams and tries to keep going!but then she gets him AND MAKES HIM DO THE DISHES!!!” Pit finishes, flopping on his bed,waiting for Link to be annoyed. He notices Link is laughing, “Oh I hate dishes I’d rather be fighting moblins than that! You got any other stories?” Pit couldn’t believe it! So he decided to talk about random things.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

It was now 1:00 A.M., Pit was still rambling, more in his sleep, and Link was trying to drown him out with a pillow, but it didn’t work.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Link. Was. EXHAUSTED!  
Pit had been sleep talking, and Link didn’t get a wink. Now it was time to go and Link had tried to protest that he couldn’t make it but was told his bed was waiting back home.  
He didn’t care

Author’s Note 

Omgoodness, my friend will hate me for this! She will bring the curses of Zelda down on my head!!!!

Hide me.......

 

Chapter four  
Missing 

Pit was very content. He had succeeded in his mission. Link was gone. He skipped about the palace, making breakfast, cleaning, and so forth. As he set Palutena’s food on a tray, and brought it into her room, she was out of bed and reading a letter. She looked up, “Pit we need to go to Hyrule,” Pit set the tray down, and stared blankly, “why?” He asked. She responded with such seriousness that it startled Pit, “The triforce was stolen last night.” With that Pit ran and got his weapon, and quickly returned. “Ready Lady Palutena !” He cried. Palutena and Pit ran out the palace, Palutena enchanting his wings.and they flew to Hyrule. When they arrived, Zelda was fretting and pacing about. Link stood trying to comfort her. When they landed, it was noon, and they were tired. Pit’s wings had started to smoke. When Zelda and Link noticed their arrival Zelda ran over, “Hurry, come see!”   
As they led Palutena and Pit to the chamber gashes and scrapes lined the wall where they intruder had made its way to the chamber as well. When they entered, the room was torn apart, and a huge wall was gone where IT left. “What did this?” Palutena asked,  
“We don’t know...” Zelda responded. “Hey look at this!!” Pit called from the wall. He lifted a large velvet, flexible, black plate-like scale. “And look!” He cried, as he compared the scale along with the gashes in the wall to a picture in a book he had. “Pit why do you have that book, when you can’t read?” Palutena asked. Pit shoves the book into her hands.”What is it?” He asked.”I swear all angels when they turn thirteen...” she mumbled, then she inspected the book, her eyes widened. “Look...” She held out the book, on it was a picture of a creature. It was big and black, it was covered in the plates, it had a reptilian head with black hollow eyes. Its back was covered with long black tentacles. It had four arms and what seemed to be an armored pouch on its stomach.   
And underneath the picture was a title: The Hoarder. Then Palutena read the description out loud:  
This beast does not have much known about it. What we do know is that it is biurnal. It appears to live in large nests with others of its kind. They only emerge when stealing objects of enchantment or value. Journalists and explorers have entered the nest, but no known have returned. The nest seems to be made up of caverns and tunnels all linked, this has been deducted using seismographs, so we can’t be sure. One picture has been retrieved from a live camera of a crystal that contains a very large hoarder, in which they place their treasures around. It has very long claws. These claws have been found hollow, or containing venom, that instantly paralyzes its prey. We have only ever tracked it using its foot prints which look like this:

The top is the front while the bottom is the back. Sadly we know nothing more. She finished. Everyone looked startled, then Link spoke,”I would be willing to go after this “Hoarder” if I can.” He looked at Zelda for her approval. Zelda stared, “No, I will have no such-“   
“What if Pit went with him...” Palutena suggested. Zelda stared. “Fine...” she gave in. “We’ll be back in the morning to start, until then, Zelda if it would help, you could stay with me...” Palutena offered. Zelda nodded, her eyes wide. Link walked off to prepare. Pit couldn’t believe it!!! He had just gotten rid of Link!!! Now he was supposed to WORK with him?!? Pit sighed, “ Well we better get ready!” He said, whether he liked it or not, this was for Zelda, and Palutena. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

When they got home they door was open, and knocked askew. When they got inside the same gashes and scratches lined the wall... They ran to the room where they kept the three sacred treasures, they were gone....

 

Chapter five  
Eggplants...

Pit woke up at the first light. He ran, got ready, and glided down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, Link came in pulling on his boots. “Oh, ready?” He asked. Pit frowned, he didn’t know how long he was going to be with this, this, this... GUY! Pit shrugged, “I would like to eat first.” He stated plainly. Link nodded. They walked into the kitchen, and Pit pulled out a recipe card and began to cook. Link looked over, “Wait didn’t Palutena say you couldn’t read?” Pit puffed up and looked at Link, flustered, “WH-I can- what do you- I can do lots of... things.” He said. Palutena came in. “Pit, what’s wrong?” She asked concerned, “Nothing I just didn’t sleep well ...” he responded Palutena currently had her palm resting on his forehead. ‘How kind of her, Palutena is always making sure I’m in good conditions!’ He thought. Palutena shrugged, “just make sure you sleep well enough...” Pit saluted “Yes Lady Palutena!” 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

After breakfast and making sure they had everything, Pit and Link had set out. They tracked the monster’s footprints and it was now noon. Pit looked back to see how far they were, the palace was no where in sight. It was obvious the monster could not fly, all its tracks were connected to Island to Island with a vine or tree, which made travel convenient for Link. As they progressed to move into the woods and out the clearing they were in, the bushes rustled... then Pit noticed a small purple thing in the bushes... Pit’s eyes widened, ‘Oh no, please no!’ Pit thought, and with that a little purple vegetable rolled out of the bushes.  
“NO NOT EGGPLANT!! THATS THE LAST THING WE NEED!!” Pit screamed backing away in a rushed fashion. Link stared, chuckled and picked up the eggplant. Pit screamed and ran off in the other direction. Link laughed, shook his head, and shoved it into his pocket, brushing off his gloved hands. Right before Link could go after Pit, a strange purple man, with one huge eye, emerged from the bushes as well. His head was round and bald, with the exception of leaves on his head. He wore a strange style of clothes, and he cradled a wooden staff in his hands. Link stood upright, pulled out the eggplant, and held it out, “Is this yours?” The man’s eye widened, and he started backward. Once he felt like he was far enough, he started to summon and throw eggplants. Link stood there as the eggplants landed at his feet or a little closer to the man. Link began to pick them up, and stuff them away. After chucking like 27 eggplants, the man turned and ran.  
‘Huh? What? Why?’ Link thought, he honestly didn’t know what to think. So he marched off to find where Pit went.

 

Authors Note  
All my Kid Icarus friends, prepare yourselves, Pit is about to have a loooooooooooooooooooooooooong night. Heh heh, all you Zelda lovers, Link is about to get it!

 

Chapter six...  
Oops...

Pit and Link sat around a fire. It had taken Link a while, but he had found Pit and a good camping spot. A neat tent was set up, It was large with an extra room for changing. It was a simple white, had a zip-up-door and supported its self using poles. Link was gathering food stuffs while Pit cooked. Link remembered the eggplants he had and decided that they would make a good dinner. He had taken his gloves off, and was reaching into his satchel. He pulled out the eggplant and was about to hand it to Pit when, suddenly everything went black 

 

Author’s Note

HERE IT COMES, HEH HEH HEH!  
Prepare yourself....

 

 

Chapter seven  
Heal me!

Pit ran. Pit screamed. Pit was hoping that he didn’t die tonight.  
He grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you, “HELP ME!!” He screams. Then he is quickly ushered back onto the scene with the camp stuff by the approach of his nightmare. The eggplant with Link’s legs. They ran around the fire for thirty minutes, when suddenly Pit veered the other direction, running into the woods. Link followed. Pit ran and ran into the night, dodging and weaving through the trees. He began to tire out and sat on a large rock near by. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there when he heard a rustle. Silence. Rustle, pitter-patter. Sift, shift. Then Link came charging through the shrubbery!!!! Pit squawked, and ran the opposite direction. As he was running, he came to a cliff wall, he was trapped. Link came in, Pit screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Link just sat there. Finally, after getting it halfway out of his system, Pit stopped screaming. They stared at each other for a while then Link bobbled as if nodding his head, over and over in the direction of the camp, so finally Pit followed. After walking alone with an eggplant Link, through the deep dark woods, where something could happen, where more eggplant wizards could be hiding, WHERE HE COULD GET KILLED!!! He saw the camp. Pit ran to it. Then the eggplant Link showed Pit his satchel. Her looked inside, there was more eggplants, some gear, a glowy thingy in a bottle, and.... and a big red heart with a golden trim. ‘I would be so rich with that!!’ Pit thought. He pulled it out and Link kicked it out of his hands, and jumped on it. Suddenly Link was there, normal, and... the heart was gone. “Where’d the heart go?!” Pit asked. Link stared blankly, “I used it to heal myself.” Pit looked down sad, “oh...” then link kicked the eggplants off a cliff and said “I don’t know what crazy infection those eggplants had, but I think I officially hate them.” Pit shuttered, “once I was one, and someone tried to eat me...” Link’s eyes widened. He nodded slowly. Then they spent a horrible first night around the fire.

 

Author’s Note  
*laughs*Wasn’t that fun!  
*Pit glares* NO IT WASNT!!!   
*I smile* yes it was, besides, ON WITH THE STORY!!

 

Chapter eight  
Good morning!  
Link awoke to the smell of eggs... eggs? Weren’t they in the woods? He sat up and pulled his chain mail and green tunic over his white shirt. Then popped his head outside. Pit was cooking? Link shook it off and sat down to eat. Pit handed him a serving on some bark. Link looked impressed, “cool, resourceful too!” Pit seemed happier at the compliment. And continued to eat. “Got them from a wild chicken nest.” He said eating, then they heard a screech-like roar in the distance. Link stood, “Let’s get going.”

 

Chapter nine  
Link’s discovery 

As they hiked along through the woods Link couldn’t help but notice Pit’s constant mumbling to himself. Link had strained NOT to hear for a while but over time he heard things like, He gets to-, all I get is-, Lady Palutena thinks-, why is he-, etc. Link didn’t know how to feel about this, at all. He knew pit was probably talking about him, but decided it wasn’t worth the bother. Suddenly Link spoke up, “Hey Pit, stay here I’m gonna scout the area ahead.” Link felt bad for lying, and being intrusive, but he felt like he needed to know what was up with Pit. He had heard that acted differently, but didn’t really know, cause Pit was always this way around him. He walked off into the bushes, and sat down unseen, but able to hear. Pit began to pace, “How come he gets to go scout, and give the orders, I’m just as old as him! And his bow! I used one first, his ripping off MY style! Huh, sharp cheek bones, cut glass, it sounds like something someone made up to me!..” This was the opposite of how he heard Pit acted, also, cheekbones?! Who said that?! Link stayed quite, hoping to hear more. Pit continues to walk in circles, “It’s like I’m invisible when he’s around, no one notices me! Sure he defeated Ganonduarf, and got the Trifource, but I defeated Hades, the underworld army, aliens, AND Varridie! Oh, and Pandora.” Link couldn’t help but smile. Pit was jealous. He decided to pretend he didn’t know until that night. So he snook a good distance away, and walked back normally, he heard Pit quiet down. Link came through the bushes, “All clear!” He said walking on after the tracks....

 

Author’s note  
Pit: “How could you let him know! That’s my personal opinion!”

Me: “oh shush you! It’s important for story development!”

Pit: “I don’t care about the story! I want my personal property!!”

Link: “it’s not just about the story, with me knowing that I can help you, and maybe even we can be friends.”

Pit: *mumbles* “fine......”

 

Chapter ten  
Ghost town...

It was evening when they reached a city wall, a gate was not too far off. When they got inside, it was a bunch of ruins, houses destroyed, floating islands destroyed and slowly sinking, buildings even on fire, with the same gashes and scratches as the Hoarder made...They searched the entire city, but the only thing found were, rags, objects and possessions turned over, and strewn about. Pit walked up to Link, who was examining a ruined crop, “Either these people were really poor, then put all there treasures into building their wall, or they were robbed...” Link nodded, “I was thinking the same thing.” He looked up at the castle on the hill, it’s white quartz walls shimmered, and vines and shrubbery grew up the sides. The walls and towers were torn out, the front doors were busted open,“Let’s check it out.” Pit followed after Link.

When they got in the castle, everything was picked clean, embroidery ripped of cloth, jewels missing from slots on the throne, and huge rifts, and holes in the walls and floor, where gold or silver may have been implanted. Pit lifted a journal, from a pile of ripped cloth, dust, and a sword, by the throne. “look...” Link shook his head, “Let’s not invade their private property...”  
“But it could have important info!” Pit argued. Link sighed, “Go ahead then.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You can’t what?”  
“Read.”  
Link chuckled, “Ok let me.” He said reaching for the book, Pit handed it to him and sat down as Link read aloud,  
“6/8/19, That’s today! Ahem, 6/8/19, this morning precisely at 8:10am, the Thing came crashing through the gates, killed the guards as far as I know. I sent my armies to stop It, they delt a good bit of damage... but it wasn’t enough. It caught us by surprise, and incased them in crystal, like something you’d expect out of a book, or fairy tail! It shot a bright almost unrealistic beam from its mouth, and anything touched would have crystal on it. Then It took them. It seems to have an uncontrollable desire for valuable objects. It’s destroyed all the kingdom searching, taking, hurting... I’m the only one left, if anyone finds this book, please, please save us, my kingdom, my wife... It’s coming, I hear It! Save us! Save us! Sa-~”Then nothing but a torn page, with black ink scratched all over it. And black dust, plastered to the page...

 

Chapter eleven   
Cuckoos 

“Let’s set up camp here.” Link declared, putting his stuff down. It had been a while since they left the ruined kingdom. They kept the journal Incase they ever needed it.  
“Why here?” Pit inquired,  
“Because it’s getting dark.” He responded, Pit was probably getting insecure again, “but if you know a better spot, then lead the way!”   
Pit puffed up his feathers and marched in a full circle, “Right here is fine.” He declared exactly one inch from where Link had set his stuff down. Link shrugged, and worked on the tent. When he turned, Pit had made a fire, and was eating a random potato. “Wait we didn’t pack potatoes, where did you get that?” Link asked checking the food sack, “Found it.”  
“Where?”  
“On the ground.”  
“Isn’t that unsanitary, who knows where that’s been!”  
“No, it’s healthy, what if we can’t find food and we already ate the rest!”  
Pit responded, taking another bite. Link shrugged, “...ok..”

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Link woke up to hear Pit babying something, He poked his head out of the tent. Pit was petting... A CUCKOO?!? “PIT GET AWAY!” He cried. It was evident Pit had not been aware Link was there, because when Link shouted, Pit flinched bopping the cuckoo hard on the head, “Oh no, sorry.” Pit said reaching to stroke the chicken again, Link grabbed him and pulled him away, “Stop!” “Why?” Pit asked looking at Link, who was hastily packing, “That’s a cuckoo, you hit it! Which means we are in BIG trouble! We have to run!” Link said already heading off into the woods. “What can a tiny little chicken do?” Pit said turning to stare at the huge flock of white birds, hurdling toward him, with the original screaming. He turned and ran.

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!” They cried tearing through the woods, suddenly, POW!! Link fell on his back, unconscious, as a huge branch swayed from the impact. “NO! No, no, no! How could you fall unconscious now?!” Pit cried desperately trying to find a way to carry him. Then, an idea struck him, “Lady Palutena, I need the power of flight, KILLER CHICKENS ARE CHASING US!!!” Then his wings shimmered. Pit rapped his legs around Link’s throat, which it didn’t accrue to him that that wasn’t a good idea, Link gained consciousness and looked up to see what was happening, NOPE! Pit started beating his wings desperately. “AGH!” Thump! Link slipped and fell. He looked up dazed, then at the mass of feathers behind him, “FLY!!!” He cried, leaping up, and grabbing Pit’s ankles. “AGH!!” He cried, dipped down low, and slowly rose again. “This isn’t how I normally fly!” He cried, awkwardly flapping his wings. “Well how would you have me ride!?” Link yelled back, a growing roar of clucks was rising, as the cuckoos took flight. “Grab my hands!” Pit called over the noise, he let his arms hang down for Link to switch. Link grabbed one arm, then the other. Pit gripped the arms of his passenger.  
The soared, with death not far behind. 

It had been a while, and almost half the flock had given up. Pit’s wings had begun to smoke, and he was pumping his wings tiredly now. “Look their retreating!” Link called to his carrier. “Good I don’t think I can fly any-“  
“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”   
The fell hard and fast toward the woods below, then darkness...

 

Chapter twelve  
Uh oh,

“Ah-!” Link looked around, there were no cuckoos, and... where was Pit?! “Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh!” Pit screamed, being jerked up and down by his captor, The Hoarder had him by the ankle and was shaking him!! Link’s eyes widened, The creature looked at the angel, curled up best it could, upside down in its claws. The shinies on it wouldn’t come off, and there was a magic about it, oh well, value was value, it might as well use it anyway. Link stared in horror and astonishment as the beast crammed Pit into the armored pouch on its stomach, it looked just like the description said, black hollow eyes searching for anything interesting, long flexible plates lined its black slick body. It walked on all fours making the ride for Pit look uncomfortable. Struggling to go after, Link realized he was tangled in vines and upside down. “DANG!! Pit I’m coming!!!” Link finally fell, and ran after, determined to save the poor kid napped angel.

Link ran hard and fast, “ugh, if only I could run faster! But, one of the only ways I know how to enhance myself, is eating a frog, so I’ll just stick with this...” he panted hard while jogging behind the creature. It was a good distance ahead, given the fact that Link had to untangle himself, but Link was slowly gaining. After a while he was close enough to see the tips of it through the trees, he finally caught up, as it stopped to drink. Then an idea came to him, Link chucked a rupee at the beast. It stopped, and looked between it’s legs to see what had hit it, SHINY!! It quickly snatched up the item and crammed it into it’s pouch, Link threw another, again the thing shoved it away, another, another, another... ‘This thing’s pouch is like my hat!’ Link thought, as it seemed to never run out of room. Finally Link stepped out to confront it. He brandished his sword, the Hoarder growled, Link stood his ground, the black menace charged, still Link held fast, then, BAM! Link slapped it in the face with his sword, as it was feet from him, it screeched like the end of the world were upon it, or like golem with elvish rope on his neck. Then it reared back a grabbed at him, it’s clawed fingers grasping at the air for him. Link dodged and twisted around its arms slicing and cutting with its blade, when suddenly, Link felt the air squeezed from him as a tentacle gripped him tight, too tight. Everything began too blur and he couldn’t think straight, he gripped at the air helplessly as if trying to hold on to conciseness, his head throbbed and everything spun!! He felt more and more air squeezed from him as if a constrictor were preparing dinner. And the last thing he remembered was It grinning at him, in a creepy, unsettling way, Link wanted to cave and puke at the same time, then he lost his grasp on conciseness and everything faded away....

 

Chapter thirteen  
Void stricken

Pit shook Link awake, “Hey, are you ok?” Link snapped into consciousness, “Yeah I’m fine... where are we??!” Link asked glancing around at the seemingly endless void, full of treasures. It seemed to go on for miles... Pit motioned for link to follow, “look what I found!” He lead link to a wall. As he traced the wall they came to where one part overlapped the other. Pit turned to face Link. “I think its it’s scales...” Link’s face twisted with an expression of confusion, “as in we’re smaller?!” Pit nodded, “to fit in it’s pouch.” Link’s jaw dropped, “So we are tiny... and INSIDE the hoarder?!” Link said starting to pace, ”Then how do we fix our selves?!” He asked as if starting to panic. Pit sat down and thought. “You are surprisingly calm, Pit.” Link said nervously pacing, “I’ve been in similar situations...” Pit responded, only blinking. Link stopped, “Like what?!” Pit stared forward, not blinking, face not changing. “Hades ate me once.” Link’s eyes opened so wide that it surprised Pit. “Um, maybe if It wants to take us out we will be normal!!” Pit quickly declares after an awkward moment of silence. Link nodded in understanding, and began to jab his blade into the creature. The hoarder groaned, and thrust a clawed hand into it’s pouch and grabbed Link, tossing him out and to the side, Link retained his normal size and looked at the beast. It was marching away through the brush.

Link charged at the beast as it growled wildly, swiping for Link once again. Link knew where Pit was, he just had to get close enough to grab for him... Link dashed and dodged between the tentacles and arms, he lunged forward and plunged his hand into its pouch. 

Pit rummaged through the treasure, where was it?! He had to find them! Link has been flung out, and Pit didn’t know what else to do other than search for them. So here he was looking for them. THERE HE SAW THEM!! Pit lunges and grabbed the the treasure, just as a large brown gloved hand plunged into the treasure around him. Pit cried out in alarm as the hand curled into a fist around him and some other treasures. “L-Link?!” He gasped as the fist pinned Pit in between the hand. “Y-you’re squishing me.” He managed. Pit was pulled from the pouch. Link lifted him out. Pit sat in his palm, “Why aren’t I getting bigger?!” He cried, staring at his small hands as if suddenly expecting them to grow. The hoarder became infuriated, and went to charge Link again. It was cut off when a horrible high pitched shriek sounded. It’s eyes flashed, and it darted through the woods leaving them bewildered.

Pit paced through the grass by Links boot. Link shrugged, “Maybe because I grabbed you...” Pit flopped, “great, I’m sure there’s some way we could use this!!” Link shrugged again, “Hey, want to grab me some vegetables from the food sack?” Link asked, “I’m starving!” Pit nodded and walked into the tipped over sack, it bulged and moved around for a second or two then Pit screamed, and movement stopped. “Pit? Pit? Pit!” Link heard crunching noises, probably found the chips... Link shook his head and chuckled, he reached in for the snack on his own. Without checking he lifted the object to his mouth... BOP! Link pulled away sharply, rubbed at his mouth, and looked to see what had hit him. “AAAAHH!!!” He cried dropping the frantic Eggplant with legs. Link huffed for a second and threw open the bag, there was an extra eggplant. Link pulled it out and threw it off the island. He turned to face the tiny vegetable before him. Pit was cowering behind the sack, shivering. Link reached for him Pit took off like the wind weaving through and around the objects on the ground. Link grabbed at him, “Pit come back, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was you!!” Pit continued to run, till Link finally grabbed Pit and lifted him up. Pit’s legs flailed wildly. Link laughed and smashed a heart into him. Pit was normal, still tiny, but no longer an eggplant. “I think,” he breathed, “I’m ready... for bed...” he cried shuffling into the tent...

 

Chapter fourteen   
Visitor

Pit awoke to the loud noise emitting from Link’s mouth. Link’s snoring awoke Pit every morning... oh well, might as well eat before they head off... Pit shuffled out the tent and climbed into the bag. As he ate breakfast. He heard footsteps... but wait he could also still hear Link snoring... Pit froze. Several things were pulled from the bag around him quickly. Then he too was pulled from the bag, he stayed still, worried. Whatever it was, it had full hands so it found room for him by cramming just Pits legs into its mouth, holding him there like a stick or piece of hay. Hanging upside down Pit looked down, a black chitin, scarf and arms with arm guards stuffed with food.  
Dark Pit 

Pit hung upside down. He leaned up and knocked on Pittoo’s teeth. “Hey! Pittoo!! Look before you snitch!!” He cried, beating his wings. Pittoo flipped out at the sudden movement at his mouth, dropping all the food he had grabbed and spitting Pit out. Pit fell and stood up dazedly. “Yeesh Pittoo!!” He cried, wobbling. Dark Pit’s eyes were bigger than Pit’s head, “PIT?! W-what are you doing here?! And how did you get tiny again??” He asked staring at the tiny confused angel tottering about on the ground. Pit braced himself against a tomato for support. “Whew I fell high!! It was a hoard of pouches, er- a hoarder pouch.” He mumbled. Pittoo raised a brow, “Huh? What’s that?” Pit shook off the wobbliness from the sudden fall, and led Dark Pit into the tent. He walked over to the book from a while back and after forcing it open he ran along the pages to turn them. Finally he reached the page with the hoarder he hopped off. Dark Pit read then looked taken back, “That can shrink you?!” Pit half nodded, half shook his head no, and half shrugged. “No and yes, I think it can only do it when putting treasure, or in my case, me, in it’s pouch.” Dark Pit still looked confused, “But Link pulled me out so we think since it wasn’t the hoarder’s will that I stayed small.” Pit finished, Dark Pit nodded slowly, “DARK PIT?!” Pit and a Pittoo jumped and turned to see Link now awake.

 

Chapter fifteen  
Counter spell

The Pits stared at Link wide eyed and confused, Link was sitting up in bed, “Dark Pit where did you come from?!” He asked clearly still waking up entirely, Dark Pit sighed, “Nunya, you scared me to death!!” Link shrugged. “Sorry.” Pittoo fluffed his wings, “I was just going.” He stated flatly, “Also Pit stain, if you want to fix yourself there’s a creepy witch in the woods Who could probably fix you...” he declared and he takes off with shimmering wings.

Link looks around for Pit. Probably eating outside... Link thought as he slipped on one boot, then the oth-AAAHHHH!!! Link takes his foot out of his boot, “WHAT THE?!” He flips his boot upside down and dumps out its contents, a pillow, a blanket, and a very frazzled and smushed feather ball. “What were you doing in my boot?!!?” Link questioned. “My head hurts!” Pit responded in a goofy wobbly voice. Link shook his head and sighed. “Let’s go...” He searched for a spot to set Pit, he was too frazzled to set him anywhere like his shoulder, which left one last spot. Link took off his hat and tenderly set Pit on his head and pull his hat back over.

Pit slowly sat up, where was he? The last thing he remembered was being crushed into Link’s boot, and then dumped out. Pit observed his surroundings, it looked as if he was laying in some kind of yellow extremely soft grass, and surrounded by some kind of green dome. Pit went to stand, only to fall again, now the floor was moving! The frightened feather ball crawled on all fours to the dome wall. He poked it, it budged, so he tried lifting up the bottom. He successfully lifted up a little part of the hat. He looked around, it took him a minute, but he finally put the two and two together, he was under Link’s hat, and Link was walking in the woods. Pit slid out, and down onto his shoulder. “Ah, your awake!” Link said, he continued to march through the woods. Pit nodded, “yeah, what happened? Like, you know, when I blacked out...” Link shrugged a little, well I put you in my hat and set off to find some creepy old witch Dark Pit mentioned.” Just then they came out into a clearing, and in the very center, sat a shabby little shack. “Maybe this is it!” Pit excitedly suggested. “Maybe..” Link shrugged jostling the little angel a bit. Link strolled up to the battered, wooden door. Knock knock knock! Link rapped on the door with his fist. The sound of footsteps and creaking filled the upper floor, till the window opened and steam along with a wet head poked out. “Who goes there?! I’m trying to bathe!!!” A high crackly voice cried, the witch wore a mud mask, and one cucumber plastered to one eye, as the other fell to the ground feet in front of them. She wore a white bath robe, and an expression of displeasure. “Oh-ho-ho!! A customer!!! I don’t get many foo- I mean heheh, people... like you anymore... wait there I’ll be down after I finish freshening up, heheheh.” She cackled to herself, as she closed the window. Link and Pit sat in quiet for a moment or two, then Pit couldn’t let his curiosity be held back any longer. “What do you think she meant by ‘foo’?” He asked. “I don’t know... foo-ools? Fools?” Link guessed. “Or foooooooood.... she plans on eating me...” Pit said in a whispery creepy voice, his eyes glazing over. Link chuckled, “naaahhhh” Pit narrowed his eyes, “just wait, she’ll separate us and she’ll cook me in her cauldron! Angel feathers already hold magical properties, so imagine a whole angel!!” He exclaimed, his little feathers bristling. Link burst into loud laughter. And not long after the witch threw open the doors, wearing a red cloak, and a pointed hat. “Now witch heheehehehehehehehhh, anyway, which one of you needs a spell?” She asked looking at the two of them “Actually h-“  
“Awwww you need a thinning potion!”  
The witch cut Link off and looked at Pit, whose chitin bulged at the stomach. “Pit?!...” Link asked staring at Pit with wide eyes. Pit slowly, ever so slowly, pulled a grape from his chitin... he took a bite...  
“You found that on the ground... didn’t you...” Pit silently continued to eat. “Well he needs a growth potion.” Link said gesturing at Pit. “OOOOOOOOOOOHH! I’d say that’s the last thing that child needs heheh, I’ll need just him!! You stay here!” She cackled deviously. Pit’s eyes snapped open, and he shook his head vigorously at Link. Link chuckled, “can I at least watch from a window?” The witch snatched up Pit and rushed inside, locking the door behind her, “IF YOU CAN FIND ONE!!!” She cried. Pit struggled, just his head popping out of her fist. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” He cried, “a subject...” she said shuffling into a room full of brewing equipment. “Now... we measure you..” she declared, filling a measuring cup full of water, and dumping Pit inside.  
“Ah! 2 Cups of angel!!” She cried, dumping him and the water, right back out on the counter. “Now to ration the ingredients...” Pit gasped and glanced around, frightened more than ever, SHE REALLY DOES PLAN EAT ME!!!! He thought, and quick as a frightened sparrow, Pit dashed quickly, quietly, to hide among the jars and canisters. Pit hid in a high up shelf, behind a jar filled with colored orbs in a gel. He read the label, ‘petrified demon souls’ Pit gulped as he spotted a new jar, ‘spider eyes’ this was really becoming too much, ‘dragon scales’, ‘Unicorn tears’ , and... ‘soul sand’ Pit huffed as he hid. Suddenly the jar was pulled away from next to him, “There you are!!” The witch cried, plucking him up by the wings. “Now time go in the pot!” She sang, her high, old voice cracking. Pit wriggled, “I DONT WANNA DIE!!” He cried trying to flap his wings, only to buck up and down in her hands, “oh hush you! So dramatic!!” She said, and Plop! She dropped Pit.

 

Chapter sixteen  
Jellybean! 

Pit sat up, he couldn’t see anything! IM DEAD!! He thought, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” He cried rolling on the ground when he finally realized that it was just the pot on his head, and he was normal sized. Link came crashing in, “PIT!!” He cried, took one look at the pot headed angel on the floor, and helped him regain his sight, and get the pit off. “What happened?!” Pit shrugged.  
The witch hobbled over chuckling, “your friend is paranoid that’s what!” Pit glared, “I am not! I’m just very nervous around witches...” the witch glares. “Mmh hmm...” then quickly and unexpectedly she shoves then out of the cottage. The door slams and as they turn around the cottage, and clearing, are gone. “WELP! Being attacked by crazy disappearing whiches is normal...” Pit says rolling his head and shoulders.  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE  
The loud call sounds. “Let’s get going!” Link says. Pit sighs but nods.

After a long while of walking Link couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Pit?” Pit looked up from the clawed tracks on the ground, “Yeah?”   
“Does anything I do bother you?”  
“No not really...”  
“Do I bother you..?”  
“Well...”  
“Why?” Link asked, he had bean correct. Pit scratched the back of his neck and head, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “Well... I feel... I guess....” Pit sighed, “I kinda feel like I’m unoriginal..? When you’re around... and I guess a bit unnoticed. I mean I’ve done some pretty great things two! And I’m a Nintendo veteran too! But like I’m always shoved aside... and with you being so similar... well. “I just feel insignificant... ALSO THERE ARE SO MANY FAN ART AND MEMES WITH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME OR THAT SAY ‘getting all the ladies!’ It’s not that fair!” Pit declares, “I have plenty of ships....” he mumbles under his breath. “What?” Link asks. “Nothing...!” Pit responds quickly. Link chuckles, “I understand... it isn’t very fair though huh? Well for the record I think you are probably one of the best of us!” He says, resting a hand on the sad little angel. Pit looked up, “Really?” Link nods. “Thanks! I guess it’s been unfair of me to act that way huh?” Link shrugs and Pit lets out a long breath, “I guess it was kinda nice to get that off my chest...” Pit declares. Suddenly Link’s face lights up. “Hey! Why don’t I call you Jellybean!!” He states, “You like to eat, and you were/are jealous!..  
JELLYBEAN!” He cried... Pit pauses his lips, unsure how to react...

 

Author’s Note 

Pit: there’s no way he’s calling me Jellybean!  
Link: jellybean   
Me:jellybean   
Pit: ARG!!

Ello! Everyone hope you liked it! And by the way I took two test recently! And the results for both What does Pit/Link think of you were that they have crushes on me! 0000oooooo!

Pit: *blushes wildly* W-What?! I never said that!!  
Link: Since When?!?  
Me: *shows them screenshot*   
Pit&Link: *blushing hard, chuckle nervously*   
Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh

 

Chapter 17  
Tempera and Reapers....

 

Pit and Link wandered along the path. As they did the path went through a cavernous tunnel. Pit eyed it uneasily, “Hey Link... maybe we should go over...” he says edging away. Link looks over confused. “Why? It’s just a tunnel...” Pit starts trying to climb the mountain. “I’m pretty sure that’s a certain cave that should be avoided.” Link shakes his head. “We don’t have time! We can’t loose the hoarder!” He says walking over, and plucking Pit off the side of the wall, and walking right in with a sack of angel potatoes over his shoulders. Pit sits still silently hoping it wasn’t home...


End file.
